


【GaloLio】36.6℃／Here with You

by Ken_Douglus



Series: 【GaloLio：Stay With Me】 [10]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M, Soulmates
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22957219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ken_Douglus/pseuds/Ken_Douglus
Summary: ※ Lio加入烈焰救火隊(Burning Rescue) 後的時間線。－依然是那個人，總是這個人。無論多危險的時刻都會奮不顧身地來到自己身邊的加洛.提莫斯。－里歐眨了眨眼，抬起雙手架到加洛的肩膀上，熒紫色的眼睛目不轉睛地望著他：「加洛的這種心情，我也是一樣的哦。Same.」「……嗯。」青年回望著少年的雙眼和輕顫的睫毛，揚起嘴角笑了。他溫暖的嘴唇碰觸他略冰涼的額頭，如陽光傾瀉而下，在少年微微泛紅的臉上又添了一層溫柔。
Relationships: Galo Thymos/Lio Fotia, Galolio - Relationship
Series: 【GaloLio：Stay With Me】 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589377
Kudos: 6





	【GaloLio】36.6℃／Here with You

「咿嗚——咿嗚——」

警笛聲貫穿了被晃動的燈光與火光覆蓋的城市夜空，赤色的雲梯消防車在抵達火災現場時拖出了長長的剎車聲，停泊的位置恰好將圍觀的居民與燃燒中的大廈隔離開來。

里歐.弗提亞從消防車的操縱室裡跳下來。身姿纖細的少年飛快地在大廈外圍找准定點並拉出警戒線，徹底阻隔人群之外，也為露琪亞操縱的無人機清出了通道。

與此同時，露琪亞已經順利將瓦里斯和搬運受困者的特殊容納箱投射到建築物的中層，而艾娜操縱的運輸機則同步抵達天台，開始撤離無路可逃的居民。

機甲靈活度最適合在建築內部活動的加洛以及擅長冰凍處理和運輸傷者的雷米，則負責低層的清場和救援工作。

從那輛幾乎滿容的油罐車因剎車失靈而衝入居民大廈引起爆炸和近地層火勢，到烈焰救火隊接獲警報後抵達現場，共用時為4分鐘39秒。以機動和專業贏得市民信任的消防隊的到來，明顯讓原先躁動不安的人群安靜不少。

里歐用袖口抹掉額上的汗，重新鑽進操縱室為雷米提供遠程援助。曾經擅長操縱火焰的少年對火勢的蔓延和走向總有準確判斷，他將熱感儀上探測到的傷者與火蔓延的方向交叉對比，指示雷米以最省時的路徑將被困人士領進特殊容納箱裡，並順著之前以冰凍炮鋪成的冰路往大廈外滑出。

加洛則在露琪亞的指引下用機甲在建築物內部砸石開路，一路往更深的位置走，目標是處理燃燒源頭的油罐車。

「加洛！小心油罐車右上方，似乎有個密封小油箱快爆炸了。」露琪亞咬碎了叼在嘴邊的棒棒糖，在儀錶盤前站起身來。

「等一等，露琪亞！」坐在她身旁冷靜地凝視畫面的少年突然睜大了眼睛，他伸手指向屏幕一角的灰色塊，那上方夾雜著一小片不易察覺的彩色，「那邊！把熱感濾鏡撤掉，看實時畫面！」

女性用力按下「切換」按鈕，並把加洛的機甲和無人機的過濾收音器同時開到最大，「刷啦」和「劈啪」作響的火焰裡隱隱傳來了孩童的哭叫聲，實時畫面不斷推近，隱隱能判斷出是晃動著的手，看來是擋在成塊的隔熱板下而沒被熱感儀探測到。

「還活著……！」里歐跳起身。

「這下糟了……」露琪亞抓了抓劉海。加洛已經往建築深處走，而且必須盡快處理可能再次爆破的油罐車，雷米則剛把第一批傷者送出大廈。

她飛快地搜尋車廂裡是否有備用的無人機能幫忙拖延一些救援時間，身後卻傳來了「刷啦」的聲響。煩惱著的科學家猛地回頭，見里歐已經往身上淋了大量的隔熱劑，並戴上頭盔和氧氣面罩、抓起消防斧，說了句「交給我！」便再次跳出了操縱室。離弦之箭一般的速度讓露琪亞連阻止他的第一個音節都沒發出來。

少年迅捷地穿過警戒線進入了火光熊熊的大廈裡，在隔熱劑的保護下順利沿著加洛和雷米清出的通道前進，衝刺的速度快得驚人。

即將到達原先屏幕顯示的位置時少年剎停腳步，微微喘著氣，在一片橘紅色光芒和熏黑的煙霧中找到了那塊隔熱板的位置，就在倒塌的樓層柱身後方。他靠著自己身形單薄的優勢一俯身就從下方的那處裂口滑了進去。

「里歐，還好嗎？！」加洛和露琪亞焦慮的聲音幾乎同時響起。

「找到他了！」里歐蹲下身評估側躺在地板上的孩童的狀態：雖然失去意識但心跳仍然正常，因為躲在隔熱板下的三角地帶而沒有造成太多外傷，而且孩童的背後就是樓層的通風口，因此在持續了一段時間的火場裡也沒有發生窒息，簡直是不幸中的大幸，被命運眷顧了一般。

里歐用消防斧將擋住孩童的隔熱板翹開一些，將昏迷中的孩童輕輕挪出來，把自己的氧氣面罩迅速掛到孩童臉上，並脫下身上那件有隔熱防火性能的制服外套裹好，小心地抱進懷裡，然後小跑著按原路撤離。

少年進入火場的時間已經不短，身上的隔熱劑消耗得很快，又沒有了制服外套和氧氣面罩的保護，裸露在外的臉和手臂被火焰攜帶的熱浪和刺痛感衝擊，奔跑過程中他能感知自己的身體正不受控制地晃動，耳邊同伴的聲響也聽不清了，只能咬著嘴唇不停暗示自己「就快到了」。

在即將到達大廈門口的位置時他的身後傳來「碰通」一聲巨響，有氣流和熱浪把他重重地往前推，他的腳步瞬間懸空，整個身軀不受控制地飛了出去。耳邊是隔熱劑化學反應時的滋滋聲響，巨大的熱與疼痛捲過他的臉頰和皮膚。身體下墜的那瞬間少年下意識地護住懷裡的孩童，肩膀、手肘和膝蓋重重撞上地面的水泥，頭盔在撞擊後被甩出了不知多遠，腳踝傳來的劇痛讓他忍不住從齒縫裡擠出「嗚呃……」的呻吟。

「——里歐！里歐！」

同伴的呼喚終於清晰起來了，接下來是「哐啷哐啷」的機體移動聲響。然而里歐的視野卻開始模糊起來，他隱約能判斷出前方的動靜，那部熟悉的白色機甲高舉著「纏」驅開了熱浪，新安裝的巨砲在他身後造出了隔離冰牆，驅退了他身上的灼熱，周圍星星點點的火光逐漸被撲滅，有清涼的風拂過他的臉。

那個有著耀眼藍色頭髮的青年掀開機甲防護罩跳下來，正朝著自己的方向飛奔而來……

「——里歐！聽到了嗎——里歐！」

依然是那個人，總是這個人。

無論多危險的時刻都會奮不顧身地來到自己身邊的加洛.提莫斯。

「加洛……」少年虛弱地笑了起來，又一陣暈眩卷上他的腦門，大片黑色迅速蒙蔽了他的整個視野。

——

肩膀、手臂和下身都被溫暖包圍著，如同冬日裡柔和但不灼人的暖爐一樣，舒適得讓他無意思考。

手掌上溫熱的觸覺是那樣真實，指間像有能量持續流淌，彷彿那不會帶來灼傷和疼痛的青紫色火焰仍在安靜地燃燒，彷彿與他相伴多年的普羅米亞從來沒有離開……

……普羅米亞？

里歐.弗提亞掙扎著睜開雙眼，只用了不到0.5秒就判斷出抵住自己額頭的硬物是加洛.提莫斯引以為傲的方正下巴。

兩人穩穩地陷在救火隊總部休息室的沙發上，他整個人側躺在加洛的懷裡，身上覆蓋的那件尺寸過大的制服外套顯然屬於對方。

摟著他的青年正半張著嘴睡得死沉，寬厚的手掌握著他的左手，正是他模糊的夢境裡那溫熱觸覺的來源。

少年試著動了動四肢，身上不同部位傳來的不同痛感讓他徹底清醒過來，並開始評估自己的傷勢：裹上厚厚紗布的腳踝是勒傷，大概是絆到因燃油爆炸而暴露出地面的建築物粗鋼纜造成的，骨頭應該沒大礙。回想當時的情景，依然能讓總是冷靜的少年倒吸一口氣：幸好只是粗鋼纜，假如是更細、更銳利的物質，在那種規模的爆破和氣浪衝擊下，會遭遇的恐怕就不僅僅是這種程度的勒傷了。

肩膀的痛感明顯也是摔倒的副產品，所幸他的身軀纖細且體重偏輕，倒地的衝擊沒有引致大體重人群容易出現的粉碎性骨折。手臂和膝蓋那些零星的膠布看來是擦傷，小腿側的皮膚是輕微灼傷。

至於最重要的頭部和頸部——少年下意識地轉了轉眼睛，又動動下巴，沒有疼痛感，思維也很清晰——看來頭盔有起到很好的緩衝。

他嘗試著是否能從加洛的懷抱裡下地，但一抬起腳踝便吃痛得厲害，只好暫時放棄了這天真的念頭。

反正一時之間也無法自由活動，里歐乾脆徹底放鬆下來。他側頭打量著加洛的睡臉，英氣的眉毛和挺立的鼻樑，寬且帶著一點上揚弧度的嘴角，是他最熟悉的面容。

「呼……」確定加洛並沒有受傷，對方能睡得如此安穩也證明救火任務有順利完成，少年顯然松了一口氣。

比較突兀的是青年臉頰上仍沾著一些油污和粉塵的印記。里歐想了想，捏住身上那件制服的袖口輕輕地為對方擦拭，青年在此時瞬間被驚醒：「嗚哇！里歐，醒了嗎？！」他的大腿和膝蓋跟著彈跳了一下，連帶著震到了里歐的傷口，少年吃痛地「嘶」了一聲，才憋出一句回答：「……剛剛醒了。」

看著少年因疼痛而皺起的眉頭，加洛的眉頭也擰了起來：「弄痛你了？抱歉！」明亮的藍色瞳孔裡滿是真誠和愧疚。

里歐心中一軟，他慢慢地坐直了身軀，望著青年的神情忍不住微笑起來：「……是傷口都會痛的。」

－

「那孩子沒事吧？」

「當然。多虧里歐的快速救援，那小孩從火場出來後就直接送到醫院，只受了輕傷。還吃到隊長給他買的冰激淋，笑得很開心呢。」

「……那就好。」和預想的狀況差不多，但在得到青年的印證後，少年才算徹底放心下來。

「哪裡好了……」加洛凝了凝神，「看到你摔倒的時候，我都差點停止呼吸了。幸好……傷勢不算太嚴重。」他這樣說著，小心翼翼地把少年的身軀往自己肩上攬進一點，像是擔心再次弄疼他似的。

「那是因為我比外表看上去還強啊，」里歐抿起嘴角，停頓了片刻才又補充，「哪怕普羅米亞已經消失了。」

「你在我眼中一直都很強，」加洛悶悶地說，「但我還是不想看到你受傷。」

里歐的心裡一陣暖意，他閉上眼睛，臉頰靠上加洛的肩膀。青年的體溫和懷抱是那樣舒適，像能把曾經被困在巨大冰窖裡的記憶也一點點融化掉似的。

少年的聲音裡是笑意：「那麼，你應該能體會之前你為我受傷時，我的心情了吧？」

「……」加洛像瞬間被打敗一樣，無奈地撓了撓頭，「我一直能體會啊……」

「呼呼，我明白的，」里歐在青年的懷裡轉了下身，「但是呢，我們是救火隊，要承擔的責任和面臨的風險是一樣的，Same!」他抬起雙手捏了捏認真煩惱著的加洛的臉。

「我當然知道。」青年努了努下巴。

他當然明白作為消防隊員的自己，對信賴的隊友說出「千萬別受傷」這樣的話語，未免太過蒼白也太不現實。

消防隊員本身就是高危職業，作為精英部隊的烈焰救火隊，對職業素養的要求也與名號成正比，當初加入時他就有了覺悟。對消防隊員來說，因公受傷並不是失誤，而是一種常態，是職業精神和責任感帶來的附屬品。沒能按照守則發揮自己的職業技能，讓市民遭受無故的傷亡和損失，那才叫失誤。

然而對於自私英雄的加洛.提莫斯來說，他那「保護最重要的人」的心情比任何人都來得強烈。也許因為他與里歐.弗提亞曾透過機甲有過高同步的精神融合，也許因為他曾破天荒地點燃火焰為少年傳遞生命的氣息，也許因為少年那頑強的火焰曾真誠地守護過他——加洛常常覺得他和少年之間是相連的。

青年因為里歐的笑容而快樂，因為他的悲傷而心痛，碰觸他時會感到愉快和滿足；而看到他身軀上那些顯眼的傷口，加洛會覺得自己的痛覺神經也被一併觸發。明明過去無論自己受多重的傷，在學校期間因訓練而遍體鱗傷，或是整條手臂的皮膚被火焰灼傷，又或是機甲的撞擊導致手腳骨折，他都能憑著意志咬咬牙忍耐過去。

而發生在里歐身上的疼痛卻如同一張網，先將自己整個困住，接著緩慢地沁入他的皮膚，蔓延到心臟，來得緩慢而徹底。

里歐看著青年的眼神變得低落且深邃——普羅米亞燃盡後的數百個日與夜的共處裡，向來爽朗大度的加洛.提莫斯偶爾會在他面前露出這樣的眼神。

大概是回想起親眼目睹自己差點化為灰燼的場景了吧。那匯集了危險與擔憂、救贖與共鳴的回憶，連接著他們生命的火焰傳遞。他正兀自想著，青年抬起左手，開始撫摸他稍稍蓬亂的頭髮。

里歐眨了眨眼，抬起雙手架到加洛的肩膀上，熒紫色的眼睛目不轉睛地望著他：「加洛的這種心情，我也是一樣的哦。Same.」

「……嗯。」青年回望著少年的雙眼和輕顫的睫毛，揚起嘴角笑了。他溫暖的嘴唇碰觸他略冰涼的額頭，如陽光傾瀉而下，在少年微微泛紅的臉上又添了一層溫柔。

－

「說起來……加洛為什麼要這樣抱著我？」里歐小聲問。

雖然像這樣一直窩在青年懷裡很舒適，但在職場終究不能算是正常現象——哪怕曾經發生在兩人身上的過往事蹟並沒有多少能算得上「正常」。

「哦，因為里歐的後頸有點灼傷，醫生說剛上完藥最好不要臥躺，」加洛答得理直氣壯，少年正想答「顯然有其他更省力的方法」，青年已經一臉得意地接了下去，「而且這樣抱著，里歐醒來的話我第一時間就知道。」說完抬手輕輕刮了下少年的鼻樑。

好吧……里歐往那懷抱裡又陷入了些，嗓音柔軟：「總之，我會好好養傷，盡快復原的。」

青年明顯高興起來：「哦！好乖好乖。」邊說邊揉著少年青檸金色的頭髮。

「我已經不是小孩子了。」

「我知道啊，」加洛笑嘻嘻地回答，「但就是想稱讚這樣的里歐。」

——認真地活下去，學會更好地保護自己，為自己也為對方而變得更強，才可能在今後去拯救更多的人。

夕陽的最後一線光芒終於從他們身上挪走，夜幕攀爬而上，尚未打開照明的休息室變得昏暗。

「里歐肚子餓嗎？」

「嗯……但是比起餓，現在覺得更睏。」青年的體溫比少年略高一些，安心舒適的擁抱像最好的催眠劑，少年只覺得眼皮都抬不起了，聲音一併模糊開去。

「哈哈真巧，我也是，那就再睡一下下。」加洛把蓋在里歐身上的制服外套往上提了提，「對了，坎羅和梅斯說晚上會來探望你哦。」

「嗯嗯……」

「還說會帶上里歐喜歡的水蜜桃。」

「嗯……」

除去兩人逐漸變得均勻的呼吸聲外，室內便沒了其他的聲響。

——

露琪亞和艾娜按輪班時間進入休息室時便看到這樣的場景：救火隊員們最喜愛的長沙發上，里歐窩在加洛的懷抱裡睡得沉穩。少年身上覆蓋著尺寸能遮到他大腿的制服外套，青年則腦袋後仰著打呼嚕，一隻手臂環著少年的身軀，另一隻手握著他的指尖。突如其來的強光照明並沒讓兩人的眼皮有絲毫動彈。

「看來暫時是不會醒了。」艾娜笑著伸了個懶腰，「這次出動確實很累，我在家也睡了半天。」

「大家都辛苦啦——」露琪亞兩三步就跳到工作台前，「啪啪啪」地敲動鍵盤調取凌晨時的活動數據。

熒幕上的畫面飛快地滑過她的護目鏡，她開始喃喃自語：「之前就擔心機體下盤的軸承應對爆炸反應不夠靈活，應該調高碳素纖維和鎳的比例，這樣機體質量更輕……然後加洛就能更快地掩護里歐了。」她這麼說著托住了下巴，神情苦惱。

艾娜看了眼對面睡得安穩的兩人：「幸好里歐的傷勢不算嚴重。露琪亞前輩別太苛求自己哦。」

「能想出方法減少隊友受傷可能的科學家，才算好科學家。」身形瘦小的女性雙手插入口袋，用力靠上椅背，「能用盡全力保護同伴的消防員，才算好消防員。加洛和里歐，都是抱著這種信念在工作吧。」

「說起來加洛剛加入的時候……差不多兩年前？那時候還覺得他像顆砲彈一樣橫衝直撞，現在行動模式明顯穩重多了。那樣義無反顧地保護著里歐的樣子，看起來挺可靠的。」艾娜抱著雙臂，認真地評論同伴的職場表現。

「因為有里歐在嘛。」露琪亞回答的語氣輕快，她的寵物小老鼠也煞有其事地點頭附和。

艾娜打量著少年熟睡中的臉，語氣比先前柔軟了幾分：「里歐真的很了不起……經歷過那麼多事情後選擇這份職業，要付出比其他人多無數倍的決心吧——明明還是個少年。」

露琪亞的轉椅旋轉起來，最終朝少女的方向停下：「里歐的觀察力和速度，能很好地彌補他體格和力度的不足，是很棒的操縱士人選。看到這麼優秀的後輩，我啊——就想發揮自己的全部知識，把最好的經驗教導給他們，用最好的技術來協助他們。」

「說出這種話的露琪亞，突然很有前輩的威嚴呢。」

「哈哈，我本來就是前輩啊，」露琪亞站起身，伸手摸了摸艾娜的頭，「你們在我眼中都是可愛的後輩哦。」

－

「對了艾娜，可以順便量一下他們的體溫嗎？醫生吩咐過要記錄體溫變化。」

少女點點頭，從休息室的醫藥箱裡找到了紅外線探熱器，在兩人的額頭各掃了一下。

「看來是沒問題了。」她看著上方的數字，滿意地點點頭。

——36.6℃，健康男性的平均參考體溫。

加洛的數值在這以上，而里歐的數值在這以下，都分佈在健康穩定的閥值裡。

青年和少年對此毫無知覺。他們依偎著彼此睡得安穩，貼合的身軀隨呼吸起伏，溫暖在手掌與指尖之間傳遞。

－Fin－

**Author's Note:**

> 不知不覺已經是第10篇Promare同人。想試著寫一寫救火隊的職場現場，以及女性角色的觀點。
> 
> 依然是我腦裡陪伴彼此的GaloLio，光屬性的加洛，還有不知不覺染上“Same”口頭禪的里歐少年（笑）
> 
> ＞＞關聯前作：[【GaloLio】《光與浮塵／Light Me Up》](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22061311)（本篇後一年，Lio剛加入烈焰救火隊的故事。）


End file.
